


Mountaintop Music

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [63]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bicycles, Cars, Contact Lenses, Early Mornings, Feels, Fluff, Getting Ready, Glasses, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Jogging, Lesbian Character, Lots of Music, M/M, Memories, Mornings, Mountains, Music, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Pining, Running, School, Song fic?, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visual, Waking Up, alarms, exercise, for like one second, going to school, headphones, i guess, uhhh Tanaka is a mood??, when there's no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I open my eyes again and resituate myself on the bike. Then I kick off. I soar down the hill, passing cars and sidewalks and passersby. Dad's familiar music fills me with warmth, like his old hugs. The wind rushes through my hair, nearly yanking off my headphones. I lift my legs like wings and lift myself up, flying down the mountain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Mountaintop Music

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty a decently timed chapter
> 
> I hope you guys like it??? sorry there's like no dialogue but I was feeling emotional because I took a walk while the sun was setting and I was listening to Aesthetic music and yeah-
> 
> enjoy pining and *mild* angst

_(Tanaka's POV)_

"You've got a date with _Kageyama's sister!?"_

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_(Hinata's POV)_

My alarm blares, jerking me awake. I roll over onto my stomach, stretch my arm out with a groan, and manage to turn off my alarm without fumbling more than a few objects off my side table. Letting out my breath with a _woosh_ , I blearily pry open my eyes. My glow-in-the-dark stars stare blankly down at me, waiting for me to get up.

I sigh again, and hoist myself up and out of bed.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_G_ _et dressed, check._

_Brush teeth, check._

_Double-check backpack and homework, check._

_Grab Kageyama's sweatshirt, check._

_Take bento box, check._

_Call goodbye to ma and Natsu, check._

I hop into my bike and ring the bell at the other two, who are climbing into the car to start heading to the elementary school. They wave as I kick off and begin pedaling hard, zooming down the driveway and onto the road. My backpack bounces, and the rattling I normally hear from the _bento_ is silent, due to the extra sweatshirt stuffed in.

I breath in the sharp air that whips my bright orange nest of hair into the usual wild mess. It feels as if it's been years since I last rode my bike to Karasuno High; the exhilaration it brings is only bested by playing volleyball and seeing Kageyama. I pass bright, familiar houses and loud cars that roar down the street.

Rounding a corner, I near the slope of the mountain road. I relax my muscles and slowly press on the brake, stopping at the usual streetlamp. Standing there and keeping the bike steady, I pull out my phone and headphones and tap my usual playlist: _Dad's songs._

Sure, he never released any to the public... but he recorded all of them. Only a month before he died, he compiled them all and gave me the files. I've listened to them all thousands of times, and every time I find something else to notice.

There's just over 150 songs, all from when he was in college in the U.S. to the year he died. Every single song he wrote; even the ones he never finished. Of course, they aren't world class - but they are to me. I close my eyes for a moment, soaking in the sounds of his guitar, the drums, his voice, alive and whole.

I open my eyes again and resituate myself on the bike. Then I kick off. I soar down the hill, passing cars and sidewalks and passersby. Dad's familiar music fills me with warmth, like his old hugs. The wind rushes through my hair, nearly yanking off my headphones. I lift my legs like wings and lift myself up, _flying_ down the mountain.

I let out an adrenaline-fueled shout that I can't hear over the music and the wind that whips the noise from my mouth. Tears are ripped from my eyes, stinging and burning, but I keep them open to watch the sun rise. The great ball of bright, burning, beautiful flame climbs the horizon like a massive giant, simply too enormous to move any faster.

It bids good morning to all who mill about, but especially me, as puddles splash and shine under my speeding tires. My father's voice sings with such emotion and pitch and youth I'd never heard before; he must've been in college. I round the path, flying along the side of the mountain, the city glimmering just on my left over the metal railing.

The painting-esque mountain road that greets me every morning before school. I tend to take it for granted, especially now that I've been biking it for nearly a year. But after everything that's happened between Kageyama and I... the whole world seems to look so different.

_I wonder if he feels the same._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_(Kageyama's POV)_

I haven't been able to go on my morning run for a while, now. The last time I went was Monday: the day Shouyou came to my house for a little while. I finish lacing my sneakers and rise from the foot of my bed, stretching my back one last time and stifling a yawn. The sun hasn't even risen yet, though a lighter blue brightens one side of the horizon just a little bit through the window.

I watch my reflection placidly as I brush my teeth. Even through the blurriness (I haven't put in my contacts yet), I can tell my hair is still ruffled from sleep. I furrow, and spit into the sink.

Finally, though, my vision is sharp, my hair is smoothed down, and my teeth are minty. I let out a breath, tapping my pocket to make sure my phone is still in it and connected to my headphones, before unlocking and stepping out the door. The cold air, even through my black jogging leggings, gives me goosebumps. The familiar feeling almost puts a thin smile on my face.

I press play, and the music begins. This time, I chose the classical playlist from the night under the fireworks with Shouyou. The music gives the world a different, ethereal feeling as I shut the door behind me and walk to the road. The symphony in the speakers flows and ebbs around me, an ocean of notes. The sky is a rich, midnight blue - but a slightly brighter sapphire in the east.

I pick up my pace like switching gears, and my breath comes out in puffs that I can faintly see in the cold air. Quiet houses gaze at me, sleepily, as I pass, shoes skimming over the cement. The music makes me feel as if I'm back with Shouyou, arms around each other and lit by dozens of bright, exploding colors.

The corner of my mouth quirks up, and my tense muscles relax a bit more as I jog down the street. I pass sleeping dogs and the occasional cat, both of which ignore me. I remember Hyena, Kuroo-san's cat, and how it had gone straight to Shouyou's lap. My phone bounces in my pocket.

Crisp, fluffy clouds begin to emerge in the darkness, backlit by the purple sunrise _. The music swells as the first rays shoot up, illuminating the sleeping world, as well as myself._

_I should start heading back._

_Shouyou._


End file.
